Alnette Syvallion
Alnette Syvallion is the baroness of the Necropolis. Called Baronne de la Nuit (Baroness of the Night), she has been fighting in the Battledome since page 20. The Baroness of the Night Basic Information Full Name: Alnette L. Syvallion (Syvallion being a corruption of Leannán which is Irish Gaelic (Also called Gaeilge) for lover) Age: 21 Height: 6' Hair: Snow white, dyed a blood red most of the time. Eyes: Heterochromatic; The left one is gray with an eliptical pupil like a serpent or a feline's (resluting in excellent night vision) and the right eye is the same shade of red as her hair with a round pupil. Skin: Almost pure white, Alnette is very pale. Birthday: 10/05 Sign: Libra Weight: 135 lbs Religion: None. Though she follows no religion, she acknowledges the existence of gods and goddesses and occasionally will leave offerings to certain deities. ( Eris, and the dice gods are a couple of these) Measurements: (Yes, I'm going there) 36-26-36 Race: Succubus Weapons: The Dark Excalibur is her primary weapon. A black knightsword, this blade was once a paladin's blade that had been corrupted to suit the purposes of the first Baron Argalt. It was unfinished and drained the life of its wielder until Alnette stumbled across the means to finish it. Alnette also uses various other weapons, though none are of merit to mention. . Personality: '''Alnette is often cruel. She will kill a servant because of their inability to perform to her standards, or even if they get in her way when she's in a bad mood. She cuts down her enemies without even a hint of mercy and often makes them suffer before she finally kills them. She has a tendency to act superior, to an extent, to all around her, whether or not she outranks them. There are exemptions, though they are singularly those that have proved their skill in combat. On the other hand, she'll often shower those she considers friends with gifts and for a couple of them, she'd do anything they tell her to, eager to please them. Those few she trusts entirely and in earning her trust, she would never betray them. She adores children and loves to tell stories to them or spoil them. She is also extremely fond of cute animals, though at times her idea of 'cute' is rather skewed. She has a passion for knowledge and adores reading as well as keeping her body fit through rigorous physical exercise. Much of her free time is spent in her garden, tending her plants with care. She keeps many pets, quite a few of which were raised from when they were quite young. The most unusual of these is a young wyvern that she had found moments after it had hatched. She named the young female Eliza and is very fond of her. '''Fun Facts: - Alnette is ambidextrous, but she prefers using her left hand. -She doesn’t wear armor, disliking the false sense of security it gives you, and how much it can slow you down. Category:Battledomers